Bundle of Joy
by Yubbzy
Summary: Puck wants to make an addition to the family. Jesse isn't so sure about it. Just another fluff piece, more of a drabble than anything.


"We're not ready for this kind of commitment." Jesse crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Puck rise from the couch.

The first time this topic was brought up was two nights ago, over a magnificently prepared dinner made by Jesse (a vegan recipe he had gotten from Rachel, who said it had Quinn practically drooling when Rachel made it). It had come as a shock to him when Puck came up with the idea. Puck could barely handle the responsibility of caring for a goldfish, let alone…_this_. But the sheer determination in his eyes when he laid out his plan made Jesse pause and consider it, at least for a moment.

But ultimately he had decided against it.

Their lives were too busy, and they barely had time for each other. How were they going to deal with another addition to the family? Not to mention, Jesse wasn't too sure of his ability to take care of something other than himself. Yes, Puck had helped show him that he could care for, and eventually love another person. But Puck wasn't something that needed constant attention. They could both go off and do their own thing, be a little bit selfish every once in a while, and both would still be happy. Jesse couldn't help but fear how much that would change with Puck's new idea, and couldn't see himself easily adjusting to their new lives because of it. So, he said no, because they just weren't ready. _He_ wasn't ready.

Of course, that hadn't stopped Puck from pressing on. If there was one thing Jesse admired about his boyfriend, it was his tenacity. Well, there were other, more physical, aspects that he probably admired more, but he really liked Puck's tenacity.

The man started to pace, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He never liked being told no. "Dude, it's not that big of a deal. We'll just feed him, play with him, and teach him to not pee all over the place. It'll be easy.

"_Dude_," Jesse replied in a mocking tone, "it is a huge responsibility. It's another life that we'd be responsible for! That isn't something we should take lightly. I don't think either of us is ready to be a father."

Puck slowly deflated as he watched Jesse run a hand through his hair. He made his way towards Jesse, a soft smile stretching across his face. "Is that what you're so worried about? Babe, I don't think this would put us in the same category as dads. But for what it's worth, I think you'd make a great father."

Jesse would've smiled at the compliment, if it weren't for his worry over-clouding what pride it brought. He blew out a breath and raised his eyebrows, dropping his hand and letting it smack against his thigh. Maybe he _was_ being a little silly. "It's just…what if we do a bad job raising him, and he grows up to resent me?"

Puck tried his best not to laugh as he took his boyfriend by the shoulders, "Jesse, it's a puppy. He's not going to resent you."

Jesse walked over to the couch and fell back into it, closing his eyes and unconsciously tapping at the armrest as he thought. "Do you think we have enough time in our schedules to take care of a dog?"

"I'm sure we could make time, if we don't. I mean, how many times does a guy have to go to karaoke in a week?"

"At least three, if you want to successfully keep an eye on your vocal chords," he responded without missing a beat. He opened his eyes to see Puck staring down at him. "Fine. But you have to give up…whatever it is you do when you get done with work."

Puck's victorious smirk quickly turned into a groan as he joined Jesse on the couch. "I have to give up bro time? But that's, like, the only time I get to hang out with Finn." Jesse raised an eyebrow at Puck, causing him to quickly relent. He'd have to thank Quinn later for teaching him the move. "All right, fine. At least it'll get me more time to play with Bruce."

Jesse paused, "You…want to name our dog 'Bruce'?"

"Yeah," he eagerly replied. "Like Bruce Wayne, Bruce Willis, Bruce Lee. I think it's a pretty kick ass name for a bulldog."

"Oh god, a _bulldog_?"

"Well, yeah," Puck grinned, "unless you want some prissy little poodle that can match your ego along with your hairdo."

"Shut up, Noah."


End file.
